Home Again
by Wapomeo Huntress
Summary: It's been eight years since the strike and all of the Strike newsies are gone except Les, who now runs 'hatten. What happens when Race comes back to visit? Why, a reunion of course!
1. Nice to See You Again

I woke up to Kloppman yelling, just like I had for the past eight years. "Les! Wake up!" a girls voice yelled "I'm up Stage." I yelled. I got up and got dressed. I ran into my younger newsie, Diamond. "Hey Les." I looked down at her she was a sweet kid. Since all of my newsies were young they needed a bedtime story, I told them about my brother and mine adventures, Jack's antics, and other funny stories. Diamond and all the girls loved Storm. I couldn't blame them I loved her too. I'm the Last of the strike newsies. I was the oldest and,just like Jack, I had a girl second in command, Stage, she was a character. I was running around trying to get me and my newsies out the door and eventualy I did.

There were good headlines that day, so I was done before lunch. I decided to wander as I did I accidently ran into a couple I said sorry and ran off. I finally went to Tibby's which I'm surprised it's still there and traded stories about the day. They all talked about the Angel on Layfette, "She's amazing! Say that I was being forced into her alley by the Delancy's, she would come down through the fire escape but skip the last two floors and jump yell something at them, they would cower and run. Then, she buys one pape from each newsie that was hurt, says 'Carryin' the Banner' and runs off." as Joker explained this something caught my attention, jumping from the second floor, "Joker, what does she look like?" he thought for a moment,"a little older then you, blonde hair, blue eyes, has a key around her neck." I automaticaly knew who it was. "It can't be... She's still in the city." all of the newsies at the table looked at me Diamond asked first, "who is she?" I smiled and said "I know the Angel on Layfette her name is Storm." all of the newsies looked amazed, "you mean the Storm from your stories?" Poker asked, "the very same."

Since to day was a half holiday, we all took the afternoon off. We were playing poker, a game I sadly taght all of them. We were all laughin' and having a good time. Then Kloppman yelled up the stairs "Les! You have visitors!" I thought for a moment, who would come visit me. Kloppman knew who Pirate was and would just send her up, my brother? No, I haven't spoke to him in years. I ran out of people by the time I got to the stairs. When I got to the bottom I saw two people, one was a man about my height, had an Italian complection, and if I didn't know any better their was a cigar in his pocket, the women was tall, had brown hair, hazel eyes that had a fire burning in them. "Hello Les, do you remember me?" the man asked it started to come back to me. The cigar, the Italian comeplection, the shortness, "Nice to see you again Race."


	2. Catch Up Time

"So how's life?" I asked. I hadn't seen Race or any ofthe gang since they left. "Great, I'm married to Blaze and we live out in Brooklyn. What about you? Heard anything from the rest of them?" I sighed,"no, haven't, your the only one so far whose kept their promise to come back and visit." race andI talked about various things when I hear, "Les, can we meet your visitor?" I laughed, "sure Poker, but bring the others." Poker came down with the rest of the newsies, "Guys, I'd like to introduce Racetrack Higgins. Race, these are my newsies Poker, Joker, Sun, Moon, Stage, Cowboy, Blackjack, Snipe, Tumbler, and Diamond." Race tried to follow all of their names but had quite a bit of trouble. "Don't worry it gets easier." Race laughed. Poker came up "do you still play?" holding up a deck of cards, "yeah, I'll play, which one are you?" "Poker, and I want to see if the fameous Racetrack Higgins lives up to his rep." I laughed. Poker and Joker were siblings. Poker was the ambitious one, always challenging someone. Joker was just as her name inplied. We got a game goin' and a few hands in, a crazy idea popped into my head, just like the strike to did. "A reunion." Race looked at me "a what?" I poked up, "a reunion. Race you said you haven't heard from any of the guys in eight years. Well, what if their all waiting to here from the others?" Race thought. "I'm in, but how do we find the others?" I thought. "Storm." Race looked at me like I was crazy. "I thought you said you hadn't heard from the others. How do know that she'll help." "Race she's the only one who didn't give up life as a newsie. I know where she lives I just haven't talk to her." Race nodded. We would go look for Storm.

A/N: **I DON'T OWN BLAZE! STAGECREWGIRL DOES!**


	3. Presents and Storm

They aimlessly wandered around Manhatten until Race stopped. "Les, Jack had something he wanted me to give you," Race pulled out a red scrap of fabric and handed it to me. I looked at it, "what is it?" I looked at it even harder and I was in awe "Jack's bandanna" I said. "yeah he said if you ever forgave him that I should give you this." race said I smiled and tied it around my neck. "I was never mad at him Race."

We arrived at Delancy and walked into the apartment complex. "Umm, I'm looking for Storm?" I asked the landlord. "Appartment 22A third floor" she replied. Race and I walked up to the third floor and knocked on her door. It was silent until the knob turned and a women looked out at me and Race. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Nice to see you Storm." Race said. "Racetrack?" she exclaimed. "The one and only." Race replied. She smiled and hugged him and then saw me. "Les? Oh my god you're so much older!" she squeezed me hard. "Nice to see you again Storm." she welcomed us into her appartment when King came bounding up. "I see you still have the beast." she laughed and replied "yup, he lives with me and Conlon." Race smirked. "You live with Conlon?" she sighed, "Nope he lives out in Brooklyn still. I walk him over on the weekends." Race nodded. "Les wanted to ask you somethin'." Storm looked at me, "yeah, Les." I nodded "have you talked to the others?" she thought for a moment "yeah, actually I have, Your brother, Blink, Mush, Spot of course, and..." she stopped. "Who else?" Race asked. "Never mind it's no one." she replied. "It's obiously someone." it retaliated. "It's Jack. I've gotten a letter from Jack."


	4. Suprises

"WHAT!" Race and I yelled. "I know he hasn't talked to the rest of you but, he didn't know where all of you were headed. But he knew where to look for me. He did write letters to all of you and sent them in one mass letter. Here one for Race and one for Les." She replied. I looked at mine, it was in Jack's messy handwriting and had an ink stain in the corner. It read:

_Dear Les,_

_If your reading this, it means A) Storm's found ya and B) your not mad at me anymore. I hope your takin' good care of 'hatten for me and you still keep in touch with your brother. I know that We didn't part on good terms so, I hope that the gift Race gave ya made up for it. One thing before I end this, if ya need me to come back to 'hatten just send a telegram out and I'll be their._

_ Carryin' the Banner _

_ Jack Kelly_

"Why does everyone asume I'm mad at him. I'm not, I was just sad to see him go." I responded when I was done reading. "Well, lets send him That telegram." Race said. "Why?" Storm asked. Race and I looked at each other and forgot we hadn't told her everything. "We're having a reunion with all the newsies. We haven't seen each other in eight years. Don't you think we should see each other again after all this time?" I replied. Storm thought for a moment, "I'm in but how do we get the telegram out?" I thought for a moment and cringed. The only person I knew with a telegraph was, "My brother. I have to see David again."


	5. David

Storm, Race and I walked to my brother's office. According to Storm, David was now a doctor. Not surprising. We walked in and it wasn't very busy. I walked up to the Secretary, "I'm here to see David." She looked up at me "Do you have an appointment." I looked at my group, "No." She looked at me again, "I'm sorry, Dr. Jacobs is very busy and unless you have an appointment," David walked out. "Race? Storm? What are you guys doing here?" he ignored me. "Hey Davy, how ya been?" Storm asked. I looked at him, "Hi David. It's been awhile." he looked at me, "Les! You've gotten older." he said with fake surprise. "Cut the act, I know your still pissed off at me but, that's not why we're here." he looked at me, "What do you need?" he asked. "We want to use your telegraph, so we can send a message to Santa Fe." Storm explained. "Why Santa- oh Jack. Do you think he'll listen, its been eight years." I gave him my letter. He nodded and sent Race and Storm to the Back room where it was kept. I started to head back when I was grabbed. "Les, we need to talk."

"What is their to talk about, your pissed off at me because I decided to stay a newsie and I wasn't at ma and pop's funeral, David the reason I couldn't go was that I had to stay at the lodging house, Diamond was sick and Kloppman couldn't stay and watch her." I explained. "Oh, so your newsie family is more important then your blood family!" David exclamed. "Davey, it's in the past can we just let bye gones be bye gones? Besides if we want to have a reunion, we need everybody, including you." I said. Davey looked at me and smiled the first smile I had seen from him since the end of the strike. "Alright I'm in. Lets hope Jack keeps his promise.


	6. Meanwhile in Santa Fe

Jack's pov

I looked out the window at my ranch and smiled in what I'd done in the past eight years. There was a knock at the door, I went to answer it, "Telegram, for Mr. Kelly." I looked at the boy, "How many times do I have ta tell ya Scribler, call me Jack." he handed me a sheet of paper with an address from New York

TO: JACK KELLY

FROM: DR. DAVID JACOBS

JACK, WOULD TOU MIND COMING TO NEW YORK FOR LES'S SAKE AND A REUNION. ALL WAS LES'S IDEA. RACE AND STORM

I thought for a moment, paid Scribbler, and reread it at least five times. Les, wanting me back for a reunion? Meaning he's not mad at me anymore? My girlfriend walked in, "Jack, was that Scribbler? Who was the telegram for?" I looked at her, "Hi Elizabeth. The telegram was for me. It's from some friends from New York." she smiled as I handed her the telegram. "We should go. I've never met any of your friends from New York and you've met all of mine from Boston and besides it'll be fun." It was deciced. We packed our bags got on the first train to New York and I prepared to see old friends, people I hadn't seen in eight years.


	7. Welcome to New York

"Well here we are, New York City the place I swore never to return to." Jack said with a sigh. It smelled the same as it did and yet in a twisted way, he missed the city. The hustle and bustle it had, the fact you couldn't walk down the street without seeing a familiar face, and the overall feel of the place. "Oh Jack, it's not that bad. So, where are we going again?" Elizabeth asked. He wirled around, "Well the lodging house is a good place to start." he replied. They both nodded and headded off.

* * *

I looked around the lodging house, Storm was upstairs telling the girls stories, race was playing poker with the boys and Kloppman was catching up with David. I was sitting at Kloppman's desk staring at the door and fiddling with Jack's bandanna, when I heard the faintest of knockscoming from the door. I origanally thought that I was just hearing things. I got up and opened it to a man about 6' 1", with brown hair that went everywhere, a black cowboy hat sitting on his back but, he was with a girl about 5' 8" in an off white blouse, a brown skirt and blonde hair with soft curls. The man looked at me and smirked a bit, "I think we're in the right place." he said continuing to smirk. "Can I help you?" I asked. The woman spoke. "Yes we're looking for a," the man cut in, "Les Jacobs?" I looked at them, " I'm Les. What do you need." the man looked at me and laughed. I knew that laugh from somewhere I just couldn't place it. "Les it's great ta see ya again I'm just a bit suprised," he didn't need to finish, "Jack? Jack Kelly?" he smiled, " I'd knew you'd catch on, good ta see ya Les." I broke down I gave Jack a hug. Cowboy had returned.


	8. Cowboy's Back

He hugged me right back, "good ta see ya Les." Race poked his head in, "Les, who was at the door?" he looked at me and then at Jack. "Great ta see ya Race. I see ya gave Les his present." Jack responded. Race laughed and gave Jack a smirk. Storm came down the stairs, " what's with all the noise... Jack!" I moved to the side as she came bolting down the stairs and tacked Jack in a bear hug. Jack laughed and rabbled her hair, "Good ta see ya Storm." David came in,"I see Manhatten's former leader has returned. Nice to see you again Jack." Jack laughed, "You too Davey." Some of my newsies came in "Les, whats with all the noise?" Joker questioned. "Grab the others, their's someone I want them to meet." Joker ran off and found the others, all of them looked at me, "Guys, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the infamous Jack Kelly." All the newsies were in awe. "Jack these are my newsies, Poker, Joker, Sun, Moon, Stage, Cowboy, Blackjack, Tumbler, Snipe, and Diamond." Jack looked around and tried to keep up. "Don't worry, it gets easier." I replied with a smirk. Cowboy walked up, "So your the original Cowboy?" Jack smiled and nodded, "The one and only. Say we're missin' newsies." I nodded and told him we hadn't found all of them yet and we were off to find Spot next. He laughed and said, "Storm, he ain't with you?" Race laughed, "Exactly my thoughts." Storm rolled her eyes and muttered, "Why does everybody think I live with the bonehead." The girl behind Jack laughed at this and Jack zipped around, "I almost forgot, guys this is me girl Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Davy, Race, Storm and the current leader Les." Elizabeth smiled and said, "It's an honor to meet all of you, I've heard so much about you guys." We all chatted and caught up when I considered something. "Where do we find Spot, Blink, and Mush?" Storm answered, "Spot runs the Brooklyn Lodging house and Blink and Mush run Irving Hall." We thought we should get the King of Brooklyn first.

**A/N: Sorry I'm so late on this update. I've just been too lazy to type so I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	9. Spot flippin' Conlon

"So what does Spot do for living?" Race asked. Storm laughed, "Race, you spend so much time in Brooklyn, I thought you'd know. He runs the Brooklyn Lodging House." She replied. I hadn't really thought about Brooklyn, I mean me and Sailor are friends but he usually comes to Manhatten. As we were walking across the bridge I stopped, "Guys, remember when we would yell off the sides?" All of them laughed. We all leaned towards the edge, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled. Race, Storm, Jack and I. Just like old times.

We finally walked in and saw Spot at the desk doing paperwork, "Sailor, your back-" he looked up to see me "Hey Les, Sailor's still out sellin'." I looked behind me, Jack stepped out, "Hey ya Spotty boy, your stuck with paperwork?" Spot glanced at Jack, "Welcome back ta da city Jacky Boy!" Spot stood up and spit in his hand, Jack laughed and spit in his, "Race, nice ta see ya also. How's Blaze?" Race nodded, "She's doin' well." Spot glanced at Storm, "Hey Storm," he rubbed the back of his neck "How ya been? Really." Storm looked at the almighty king, "Spot flippin' Conlon, I'm perfectly fine." He smirked, "Same old Storm. Feirce and beautiful." Jack was holding her back, "Listen, we're having a reunion. Would you like ta help us out?" Spot nodded, "I'm in let's do this." we walked out knowing who to look for next, Mush and Blink.


	10. Mush and Blink

"Come on girls pick it up!" I heard as we walked in. I glanced at Storm who was three feet ahead. She snuck up on Mush, "Mush!" he jumped a little bit. "Storm! How ya been? Yo Blink!" Blink appeared from backstage. "Les? Hey! How are ya?" Blink saw us. Both of the former newsies steped ou of the shadows, "Welcome to Irving Hall, I suppose." Blink told the group. Mush asked, "So, what can we do for ya?" I glanced at Race, "Blink, Mush, we're holding a reunion and we were wondering if you would like to join us in this venture." Blink and Mush looked at us, "You, us, Les, Storm. Who else?" he clearly hadn't seen Jack who was over at the bar, he piped up, "Mush? What am I now? Nothing?" Mush and Blink stopped and glanced at the former leader, "Jack! How ya been." Blink asked. Jack popped over the bar, "Not too bad, so you guys took over after Medda?" they both nodded, "I couldn't think of two better people to do it." he finished. I glanced at the guys, "So... Are ya in?" they both smiled, "Count us in!" they said smiling like madmen.


	11. A Reunion

After hours of preperation, all the newsies that we could get a hold of came. We were all set up in Irving Hall, thanks to Mush and Blink, and enjoyed ourselves. We talked, laughed, and gambled like old times. Elizabeth walked over to me, "Thanks Les, for giving a reason for Jack to come back, he missed it here. Though he won't admit it." I smiled, same old stubborn Jack. I glance around at all the newsies. It was quite suprising. When I thought we had everyone here, my brother and an older man walked in. "Good to see you again Les." He said to me. I looked him over and smiled. "Pleasure is all mine Denton." He smiled, "Your brother tells me you got all the strike newsies back together. Even ones we didn't think would come back." He glanced at Jack. "I know what you mean." Jack caught my gaze and walked over, "Denton! How ya been?" He shrugged. "Never better. Heard the strike newsies were getting back together and my suppervisor thought it would be a good story." David smiled, "always a newspaper man, eh Denton?" He chuckled and went to sit down.

Storm got up on stage and whistled to get them to quiet down, "I propose a toast, here's to all you guys. You are my rags to riches tale. You went from lowly newsboys to doctors, theatre owners," she smiled, "even kings." She laughed and held her drink up, "here's to all of you!" The newsboys cheered. Jack walked up next to Storm, "Hey, someones got ta do it, so... To our man Denton!" The boys glanced at the back and saw Denton and cheered. Spot was forced on stage and uttered words we never thought we'd hear, "So, we've come a long way, it's been tough, but that's ok, we'll just get tougher with it." He laughed. "Here's to inside jokes and great speeches." They all laughed I got up, "Here's to the adults in our lives. Kloppman, for keeping a roof over our heads, Medda, for giving us a place to hang, Pulitzer, for giving us a job." Jack added on, "for Snyder, who ceased to make life boring." We all smiled. David raised his glass, "Here's to Jack, who taught me to use a voice that I didn't know I had." Jack smiled and threw his arm around David. Spot looked at Storm, "Here's to Storm, for keepin' our heads on straight." She smiled and hugged him. Jack notioned to everybody to put their drinks up, "To Bumlets, who left us too early." We nodded. Even though I didn't know Bumlets personally, it still hurt. I smiled, "To Carryin' da Bannah, forever and always!" There was cheering all around the theatre.

The night carried on quite well. We were all telling stories of our lives up until this point. Jack, Spot, Storm, my brother and I sat at a table laughing at everything. The night slowly ended and everyone walked out to the world. I smiled at Jack, "Thanks for coming, Jack." He smiled, "no problem Les." I smiled and danced back to the lodging house humming High Times, Hard times.

**A/N: one more Chapter my lovlies. :(**


	12. How it all Ended

After three weeks, the whole news of the reunion died down. My brother and I started talking again, I went to Irving Hall more often, and I spent a lot of time selling on Delancey street. I also visited Sailor in Brooklyn a lot. I decided one day to sell at the train station and heard that a train from Santa Fe was coming in. I laughed, coincidence? I smiled and used a headline I hadn't used in forever, "EXTRA EXTRA, ELLIS ISLAND IN FLAMES! BIG CONFILGATION!" A hand was placed on my shoulder, "I know that headlines fake." I turned around, "because I made it up eight years ago." I smiled, "Nice to see you Jack." I gave him a hug and saw the bags, "Your back?" He nodded. I gave him a quizical look, "where's Elizabeth?" He shrugged, "She understood that I missed City life. I was just too stubborn to admit it. You reminded me." I laughed, "Need a place to stay?" He nodded. "Appartment 22A Delancy Street. Storm'll let ya bunk with her." He smiled and headed off.

When I returned to the lodging house Race and Blaze were telling stories to the youngsters, "Guess who moved back into town?" He smiled, "Where's he bunkin'?" "Appartment 22A." I replied. Blaze pulled me aside, "I heard Spot popped the question on Storm." I laughed, "I'm suprised he didn't do it earlier." She laughed. I glanced around the lodging house, this was home. I smiled. This was the tale I would tell the newsies. The story how all the strike newsies came Home Again

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed, followed and stuck around. I hope it was good enough for ya. CTB, Wapomeo Huntress**


End file.
